Never go to Bed Angry
by lawyergirl0721
Summary: She was the most infuriating woman he's ever met. But that's one reason why he loves her so much. How does Temperance Brennan teach Seeley Booth that sometimes going to bed angry is a good thing. NOTE: this was the story shaken, now a one shot.


**AN: I originally planned for this to be a full length story, now I decided to keep it as a one-shot… mostly because I have another story idea I want to work on, and I know from experience that having more than one story for me is a terrible idea! (Note that I wrote this before Prisoner in the Pipe premiered!) **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are I don't own it!**

Never go to bed angry. This advice has been given innumerable times to help couples get through tough times in their relationship. If there actually are people who can solve all their problems before going to bed, they obviously have never been in a relationship with Temperance Brennan. As much as he loves her, he would be the first to admit that this woman could be the most stubborn, insufferable, pig-headed, pain in the ass this world has ever seen. What other woman, nine months pregnant, would work a full eight hour day and then three hours overtime while her boyfriend is out of town and can't, in her words "cow tie" her down? One workaholic Temperance Brennan, that's who.

When he arrived home after a long day of boring lectures in Baltimore and found that his girlfriend was not at home, to say he flipped out would be an understatement. Angry, he rushed to the place he knew, without a doubt, she would be- the Jeffersonian Institute. He stormed in, grabbed his girlfriend, and carried her out of her lab kicking and screaming.

He knew there would be consequences for his actions; there always is when he tries to get her to oblige to his wishes when her view on the matter is radically different than his. She was angry; no, correction, she was pissed! An angry Temperance Brennan is quiet, staring you down with her icy blue eyes that look into the depths of your soul until you feel that there is no thought that is safe from them. But hell hath no fury like a pissed Temperance Brennan. When she is pissed, the rational side of her always rational self gets thrown out of the window. She very rarely gets pissed; he can count on one hand the number of times he has seen her in this state. But when it does happen bystanders should be aware!

It really is no surprise that he began his night on the couch. As angry as he was-still is, after many failed attempts at falling asleep, he finally joined her in their bed around 2 in the morning. Gently lowering himself on the bed as to not disturb her sleep, he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed the top of her head as he whispered "I love you" softly against her hair. Laying his hands on her swollen abdomen, he felt his anger diminish as he felt the kicks of their unborn daughter. Closing his eyes, he smiled as she snuggled closer to him and he began to drift to sleep with the sound of her breathing.

What seemed like only seconds later, his sniper-like reflexes caused him to jolt awake when he felt something wet below him on he sheets. He looked over to the woman beside him and saw her looking at him with a smile on her face. "Is that-?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes at his questioning the seemingly obvious. "Yes. I have been experiencing minor contractions for most of the day. Seeing as the contractions are getting close stronger and closer together, as well as my body's release of amniotic fluid-"

"Boooonnneeess," he whined, "please cut out the scientific mumbo jumbo and simply tell me. Please!"

A small smile spread across her lips, "In simple terms, it is time to have this baby."

The moments following this statement went by in a blur for both of them. He was running on adrenaline and trying not to pull a Hodgins and totally freak out. He made a quick mental reminder to ask Bones when this was all over how he did. She was trying to focus on not focusing on the pain the contractions were causing to rip through her body. While he was scrambling around their newly moved into home searching for his clothes and the other supposed necessities he thought she would need for childbirth, she was thinking about her own childhood, and how horribly it had ended. She was determined to make sure her child had a better life than she had. Her thoughts were cut off by another piercing contraction and her boyfriend leading her to the car, which would bring her to the hospital where she would bring their child into the world.

How they made it to the hospital without getting into an accident amazed her. He was driving as fast as he could manage while calling up their family and friends to inform them that the baby was on its way. She told him that she could do the calling while he drove, but he was so high on cloud 9 that she figured he didn't hear a word she said. It passed through her mind that only hours before they were arguing, correction, fighting because he thought he had to take care of her and she should take it easy. In all honesty, it seemed so trivial now. Sometimes it was actually nice to do the relaxing and have someone take care of you; not that she would ever let Seeley Booth know that.

Once they got to the hospital things progressed fairly quickly. Three hours after she was wheeled into her delivery room, Seeley Booth walked out into the waiting room carrying a delicate pink bundle cradled in his arms. Everyone crowded around him congratulating him and cooing over the bundle, but he honestly did not hear any of it. All he could see was his little girl, Christine Booth, who he and the woman he loved more than anything in the world created together during a night of grief and passion.

After a few minutes, he returned to where his girlfriend was relaxing. As he walked in, her eyes opened and she let out a small smile. He placed the baby in her arms and she snuggled her closely against her chest.

He couldn't help but feel an intense wave of emotion at the sight of her holding his child. He couldn't believe that it would be possible for him to love someone as much as he did at that moment. "You are an amazing mom."

She smiled up at him. The moment he walked through the door holding their daughter she felt more love rush into her metaphoric heart than she ever thought was possible. At his words she was certain, without a doubt, that this was the person she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She never saw herself tied down to someone in the past; humans are a monogamous species, not designed to mate for life. Yet, she finds that she now cannot imagine living her life without this man by her side. Merely thinking about his absence in her life scares her. She now realized that she needed him.

He saw a far-away look in her eyes that appeared at his comment. "What are you thinking about Bones?" He asked. When there was still no reply he tried, "are you ok?"

At that her eyes snapped up to him. She had no clue what he had just said, but the look of concern on his face touched her deeply. "Marry me," she replied to him.

His jaw dropped. Did he actually hear her correctly? "What?" he stuttered.

"Marry me," she repeated.

Time stood still. His face showed his shock, and she looked desperately into his eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of what he was thinking. Then, just like the night she told him she was pregnant, a slow grin appeared on his face. "I told you you'd ask me," he teased her.

She rolled her eyes, "you better answer before I rescind the offer," she said in a light-hearted tone.

He smiled, "yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he replied happily. "Yes! I will marry you!" He leaned down and kissed her gently. As he pulled away he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and said, "your mommy and I are getting married!"

Brennan laughed, "you are aware that she does not understand you, right?" she asked him; while inside she was feeling just as giddy as he was acting.

"I know. I'm just so happy," he said, tears of happiness forming in his eyes proving that statement.

"Me too" she said, a tear falling down her face as well, "I am happy too."

Just the night before he was fighting with her and wondering how they could ever successfully raise a family together- they are just so different. Now, he has a wonderful life, a baby daughter, and is engaged to the woman of his dreams. How could life get any better? If this is the outcome of pissing off Temperance Brennan, maybe they should go to bed angry more often.


End file.
